odd's evil love
by duncan.X.courtney-forever
Summary: what would happen if odd fell in love with a girl controled by xana read and review
1. Chapter 1

**ok I no i have done some things i am not proud of but please don't hate the story just because you hate me. I won't ever do what**

**i did again, if people who know what i did i'm sorry and people who don't well don't worry about it**

**enjoy the story!**


	2. Victoria

I hid my blond hair under a hat and wore my brothers clothes

7:54

Jim unlocked the door and handed me the key

"ok son this is your room, you'll be living with jeremy"  
He called me son, which means my disguese is working. I saw a blond haired boy turn around from his  
computer, and getting off his chair. He had glasses and wore a blue shirt and jeans, Reminds me of the boys I saw earlier.

"hi, you must be vance, I'm jeremy" he said walking over to me and shaking my hand. I nodded my head.

It was kind of weird not being called by my original name

"Nice to meet you" I said in a deep voice trying to hide my normal one.

"ok well if you need anything just let me know"  
Jim said closing the door behind me. I walked over to the bed I asumed was mine, I placed my bags on  
the bed and took out my phone, I sat criss crosed on my bed

"so where are you from" he asked sitting across from me and taking a sip from his water bottle

"oh from a small place called lyoko"  
Jeremy seemed to have chocked on his water

"dude are you ok?" I asked

"ya, um did you just say you where from lyoko?"

"ya, you can't find it on a map"

"why?"

"well this might sound crazy but it's like in a supercomputer"

"oh my god, do you know someone called aelita?"

"no" I think I let out a little to much info

"how did you get out of lyoko?"

"umm, I don't remember"

"intresting" jeremy said

"wow I can't belive I know a guy from lyoko"

"um well I'm not excatly that"

jeremy looked puzzeled "what do you mean"  
I took a deep breath and removed my hat, my blond hair with purple ends fell to the bed. I fixed it and smiled.

"y-your a-a girl?" jeremy stuttered.  
I nodded my head

"but please promise you won't tell anyone, I really want to be here. I said now talking in my normal

voice

"I promise, so what is your real name?"

"it's Victoria, I think, thats what I've always been called"

"victoria, thats a pretty name"

I blushed " do you think you can show me around school."

"sure" he said getting up

"ok good let me just get out of these clothes"  
I lifted up my shirt to my undershirt which was a cute purple shirt with black hearts on the side and

I left the pants on since they were skinny jeans

"ok lets go" I said folling jeremy out the door.

(ulrich)  
Me and odd were standing next to the vending machinces, odd getting something

"hey look who's with jeremy." I said pulling odd over. I moved my head towards the blond girl jeremy

was with.

"wow" odd said

"do you know her?"

"no but she's pretty"

"dude she can't be your girlfriend, you ca-" I stoped " nevermind"  
I looked over at odd, he was drooling over the girl. I shook him

"dude"

"oh wow I need to know her name"  
I groan  
" come on curfew is almost here"  
I said as I pulled odd with me

(Victoria)  
Jeremy showed me the campus until curfew came, which was at 9 everyday. He said I had all my classes  
with a guy named odd, and a girl name yumi. He told me that I should watch out for a girl named sissy  
he says very annoying. I changed into some shorts and a tanktop in the girls bathroom and I brushed my teeth in there to.  
When I got back to the room, without anyone catching me, jeremy was already in bed sleeping. I climbed into mine and closed my eyes.

* * *

I guess about an hour later 2 boys came bursting in, one with blond hair and purple in the middle and

a guy with brown hair. Me and jeremy sat up at the same time. I tried my best to hide my hair.

"hey jeremy wake u-" the brown haired guy looked at me "d-dude you have a girl in your room"

"And what is that suppose to mean" I blurted out

"eh nothing, but shouldn't you be on the girl's side"

"well they didn't have anymore spots so I sneaked in here"

"Does jim know?"  
I shook my head

"but please don't tell anyone"  
He smiled

"I won't"

"eh what are you guys doing here" jeremy asked.  
oh Ya I forgot there was another guy there, I really couldn't see him.

"kiwi's missing" the browned haired guy said

"whats a kiwi, unless your missing your fruit"

"Thats my dog" The guy with the blond hair said stepping out from behind.

"aww" I said.

"ya so can you help us find him" the brown haired boy said

"sure " me and jeremy said.  
I got out of bed, I placed on a jacket and pants over my pjs. I turned around and followed jeremy and

the other boys out.

"I'm ulrich by the way" the guy with the brown haired boy said.

"I'm Victoria"  
We got out of the boy side and into I guess what was the middle of the school.

"ok me and jeremy will go check the forest and you guys can go check the school."  
Ulrich said deviding us up  
"ok" I said.

me and the blond haird boy went looking for his dog in the gym

"so whats your name" I asked fianlly breaking the silence

"odd" his voice sounded nervous

"oh so your the dude I have in all my classes"

"yup I guess thats me"

"I'm Victoria by the way, and I like your hair, it's so cool." I said as I ran my hand through his

hair.  
He chuckled

"thanks, it's lyoko style...opps"

I giggled,  
"don't worry, I'm from lyoko"

"really"

"ya, I really don't remember much of it though"

"oh that sucks, I really enjoy lyoko, it's fun except when the monsters come in"

I giggled"monsters?, hey is that your dog" I asked pointing at a offwhite dog.

"ya, come here kiwi" he said kneeling down and patting his knee's, The little dog came and ran into

odd's arms. I giggled

"aww he's so cute"  
odd got up from the floor holding kiwi

"you wanna hold him" he asked

"sure" I said streching out my arms, He placed kiwi in my arms. He licked my face. I laughed

"are we allowed to have dogs here?" I asked putting kiwi down

"no, so can you keep a secret"

"sure, just as long as you keep mine"

odd texted jeremy and ulrich that we found kiwi and we were heading back to our rooms. We made it

back with out getting in any trouble. I asked jeremy before we went to sleep, what time we had to

wake up, he said we had to wake up around 7:00. great early wake up. I got in bed and closed my eyes

"victoria, victoria, wake up"  
I opened my eyes, jeremy was shaking me awake

"what time is it?" I mumbled

"it's 7:00"

I groaned and sat up. I just remembered it was a thursday when I got here, so I only have one day of school and then it's the weekend. I got out of bed and got dressed again in the girls room. I followed jeremy and ulrich to the cafiteria

"oh ulrich dear" a girl with black hair and a pink outfit came running up to us. Jeremy dogged me away from her, he said that was sissy the girl I had to stay away from. He took me to a table where odd and a girl with black hair sat difrent than sissys. Odd was eating his food while the girl was talking to him.  
Jeremy sat down, I sat down next to him. Odd seemed to noticed and looked up at me.

"hey yumi this is victoria, she's the newest member in our group."

"what!" yumi said, I got a feeling she didn't like me. She got up and pulled jeremy, with her. I sat there alone with odd.

"so how's the breakfest?" I asked

"could be better, I told to the lunch lady to get me a pb & j but instead she gave me this."

(Odd)  
Wow ushaually I am so much better than this but, I can't think straight right now.  
I keep getting distracted by her beauty.

"sooo." I said after swallowing my food.

"sooooo" she said " do you think yumi likes me?"

"I know I do- eh I mean, I don't know I think she likes being the only girl in the group"

"hmm and whats with sissy"

"she obssesed with ulrich, but he doesn't care for her"  
she laughed softly. I smiled

(yumi)  
"how can you bring another person in our group, lyoko is suppose to be between us"

"well she's from lyoko" jeremy said.

"how do you know" I said putting my hands at my side

"she told me" he said now looking down

"well she could be controled by xana, she could kill us or destroy the factory"

"she would't do that, she hasn't done anything weird."

"uh huh, I'm keeping my eye on her"

(Victoria)  
I saw jeremy and yumi coming back to the table and sitting down. Jeremy took me to the line to get

food, which was cerial and toast.  
when I sat back down yumi asked alot of questions

"so have you heard of xana" yumi asked

"um I think he's some kind of killer or somthing"

"how long have you lived on earth?"

"a few months now" i guessed  
I poured my milk into my cerial and started to eat. I gave my toast to Odd since I didn't feel like eating it.

(meanwhile)

The water at sealevel start to rise slowly making waves hit things.

* people scream *

"tsunami" random person screams  
The wave had a picture of xana

(odd)

I showed Victoria all her classes and what was best was that she got to sit with me in all of them. Ulrich had to be moved behind me. When ever I would glace at yumi she would have her eyes on victoria  
but only because she was mad or somthing, I couldn't keep my eyes off victoria because she was beautiful. At the end of out last class, when we were walking out of class talking about bunnys and why they hope, when jeremy comes up us saying that X.A.N.A was flooding cities.

"victoria since you've been in lyoko before, how would you like to help us this time" Jeremy spoke to

victoria. She let out a squeal

"oh I would love that, isn't this great I get to into lyoko with you guys" she nearly jumped on me

"ya great" yumi mumbled walking past us.  
victoria's smile dissapeared and she stoped jumping, she looked down at the floor.

" don't worry, victoria, she's just goin through some things"  
Ulrich said walking up to us, dude that was not cool I was gonna say that to her.

"this way" jeremy said showing victoria the secret way in the forest. We got to where everyone got on

their skateboards.

"wanna ride with me on mine" I offered

"sure" she said, I placed the skateboard and got on, she got on after me and wrapped her arms around

my waist.

"ready?" I asked looking back at her.  
she smiled and nodded her head. I kicked my leg, catching up with the others. I helped her up the ladder and down the ropes she went on me. she wrapped her arms around me as I swinged down. We got on the elovator taking us down. jeremy got off the first on and so did victoria, he wanted to refresh her memory. I was just gonna wait.

(victoria)  
jeremy sat down at this chair that took him around this map.

"ok this is Aelita" jeremy said moving the mouse and typeing somethings. A screen came up with a girl

with short pink hair and markings on her face.

"why hello jeremy, I've been trying to contact you for a long time" she said in a high voice

"I'm sorry, I'm sending everyone in including victoria"

"who's victoria" she asked. I walked closer to jeremy and waved at aelita with a evil smile.

"oh my g- th- sh-" The video was going crazy and fuzzy cutting off what she said. I crossed my arms

across my chest. "jer- he- can-"

I patted jeremys shoulder

"I'll be down, ready"  
I turned around and got in the elavator, I hit the button, It closed and went down.  
I didn't want this to happen to me, why me.....  
It opened.......


	3. betrayed

odd was waiting for me at the side

"hello princess, you ready"  
I blushed odd showed me to this gold tube things.

"ok just get in and wait" he said showing me in. I nodded my head. The doors closed and and i heard jeremys voice say stuff. I closed my eyes I felt wind. I

opened them. my hands were streached out and I was in the air. I fell to the ground. Odd came over and helped me up. I looked around me and then at my

outfit. I was in the ice sector. I was wearing a frilly skirt with a shirt that showed my belly.I looked behind me I had a cats tail. My hands were with only

3 fingers like paws. I wore boots that went up to my knees, and my hair was in a high ponytail, with cat ears. My skirt and paws were green and my shirt and

boots were purple. My tail was purple with green strips. I looked up at odd

"beautiful" he said to me.

"thanks" I looked behind odd. aelita was talking to yumi and ulrich. I brought my hands, or should I say paws, over odd's and pulled him to the edge with me.

I flashed my hand over yumin, ulrich and aelita and made them froze for a few minutes, long enought to comeplete my mission. Odd didn't seem to notice I was

pulling him closer to the sea.

" I really like you" I said when we reached the edge. I looked from the cornor if my yes the freeze was waring off

"I like you too" odd said his nervous voice starting again

"yumi, ulrich, stop odd it's a trap" I heard jeremy say.

I moved closer to odd. I noticed his feat were right about to fall off. I moved my head closer to his till our foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, looking in his eyes. I crushed my lips on his, I could hear everyone scream no!

"odd no" aelita yelled. I moved closer till we couldn't get any more and I pushed me and odd off the edge.

"what are you doin" odd yelled.

"I'm so sorry, i'm not doin this" I opened my eyes, I could feel tears coming out. The wind blew against my hair. Right before we hit the water I could feel

X.A.N.A taking over.

^*^*^*^*^*^

(jeremy)

"return to the past now"

(cafiteria)

" so odds really gone?" Ulrich asked

"ya he fell into the digital sea, he's lost forever"

"you mean pushed, he was pushed into the sea by victoria. she works for X.A.N.A " yumi shouted standing up

"I don't think she was working with X.A.N.A I think she was controlled by X.A.N.A"

"and how to you know" ulrich asked eating his food

"well right before victoria pushed odd off the edge she whispered " I'm sorry" and when they were falling she said "I'm sorry, I'm not doin this"

And just that second odd and victoria came walking hand in hand, odds purple shreak had now turned red and victorias ends were red aswell. Their eyes were

also red and look, somewhat tired and sad...or mad.

"oh my god you guys are alive?"  
I said running up to them and giving them a big hug.

"of course, why wouldn't we?" odd said his voice a little lower and darker.

"well we saw you fall into the digital sea" Ulrich said

" we devertiuazed ourself before we touched the sea" victoria said, her voice still the same, mabey a little higger

"but I saw you guys" I said almost shouting

"oh jeremy you were tired, you were dreaming" Odd said resting his hand on my shoulder

"I guess your right"  
yumi got up from the table and left.

"whats with the red" ulrich asked pointing to his hair

"we decided to try a different color" victoria said, swaying her hip to the side.

"umm ok" ulrich said questioning.  
Odd nodded his head and they left still hand in hand

"theres somthing weird bout them" ulrich said standing up and leaving. I sighed and head to my room.

**few days later**

I sat down at my desk and turned my computer. It on the news.

" 2 local kids, just now robbed bank, delinquents names are to be found, "odd" for the male and "victoria" for the female"

I changed it, thinking councidence

"This just found 2 kids, female and male found burning down a forest."

I changed it again, shocked

"one male and one female, assumened to be a couple, found robbing a jewlery store, here are their pictures if you have any in-"  
I turned it off and slumped in my seat. Those pictures were odd and victoria, how could they do that. I got up and walked over to ulrichs room/

"ulrich have you seen the news" I said bursting in.

he looked at me " ya do you thinks thats our odd and victoria?"

"ya I saw their pictures, X.A.N.A. is doing this, I saw it in their eyes."

"well how are we gonna stop X.A.N.A?" ulrich asked

"I don't know"

"well think about it, I'm gonna go keep a eye on them." Ulrich said running out the room.

(victoria)  
Everything was fuzzy and hard to see. I couldn't control my body and I was guessing neither could odd. So far we have robbed banks, jewlery stores and we

burned down a forest. I tried to move my arm, I couldn't.

"odd?" I asked now knowing I could still talk. Me and odd were heading to a construction site, I think. The city was quiet and there were no cars passing by.

Odd didn't say anything.

"odd?" I asked again

"what" he growled angerly

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"But you did mean for somthing to happen, right?" his voice lowering down a bit.

"no, I didn't even no X.A.N.A. was in me, I really do like you, but I didn't push you that was X.A.N.A. I'm so sorry odd"  
I felt somthing run down my cheek. I broke down. I heard a hiss, It wasn't me. I whiped the tears off my cheek and looked at odd, just when I noticed I got

control of my body again. I saw ulrich come around the cornor. I ran up to him, he got in a fighting position. I ran into his arms and gave him a hug.

"victoria? is it really you?"  
He asked holding me in his arms. It felt a little weird.

"ya it's me, but odd is still controled by X.A.N.A." I explained getting away from ulrich and motioning my head towards odd.

"how did you escape" he asked.

" I cried and I guess it couldn't take emotion. we have to make odd cry"

"well thats impossible, he's never cried for anything"

"then mabey we can make him laugh soo hard that he crys"

"would just laughing mabey help?"

"mabey" I said looking at odd, he was walking normaly towards the construction site.

"ok, I'll help odd, you go tell jeremy" Ulrich said. I gave him a hug and ran to the factory. I pushed the button and got waited. It opened, I ran out but

yumi jumped infront of me in a fighting postition.

"eh hi yumi could you move I need to talk to jeremy"

"ha no chance, we know X.A.N.A. is controling you"

"I'm me ok, I'm not controlled anymore"

"wheres odd then" she asked still not changing her position.

"I don't belive you" she growled

"let her through" I heard jeremy say. Yumi gasped she stood there hesitanly and moved to the side. I walked past her and over to jeremy

"hi jeremy" I said tryin to be brave. He didn't look up from his typeing

"why are you here?" he asked plainly

"I figured out X.A.N.A.'s weakness. He paused from his typeing but he didn't look up.

"you did?" he said now looking at me  
I nodded my head  
"can't you see my eyes and hair are normal again"  
I said showing my blond hair with purple ends

"how?"

"well I cried so I guess it can't take emotion"

"thats it" he screamed getting off his chair

"eh, what is" I asked getting confused

"ok since X.A.N.A. dosn't like emotions all you have to do is kiss odd again"

"um ok?"  
The elevator opened ulrich walked out with odd.

"eh never mind you don't have to" jeremy whispered to me

"hey guys I got odd" ulrich said with odd folling him. Ulrich had somthing in his hand, I couldn't really tell what it was.

"what did you do?" jeremy walked over to odd and Ulrich

"I had a picture of victoria and showed it to odd" I overheard Ulrich telling jeremy

"really" jeremy fixed his glasses

"wait where did you get a picture of me" I walked over to them and putting my hands on my side.

"eh thats not important, what is important is we have to stop X.A.N.A."

"ok go down to the scanners" jeremy told Ulrich. I watched him and yumi walk into the elevator and pressed the button. My eyes moved over to odd. He was

leaning against the wall his eyes closed and his head looking down. I heard jeremy tell aelita that he was sending yumi and ulrich to lyoko I just stood

there watching odd, he mad no movements . I heard Jeremy talk to every one in lyoko. I walked over to odd and moved his chin up so he would look at me.

" are you ok?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"was that a real kiss you gave me on lyoko or was that X.A.N.A.'s kiss?"

"I don't know I'm pretty sure that was a real one, but how bout another just to be sure"

I moved closer to him. He smiled. I placed my lips on his for only a quick second. I looked back at him

"believe me?"

"of course" he placed his lips back on mine. I heard someone clear their throat. We both pulled away. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Odd ran his hand

behind his head and smiled.

"can you guys go into lyoko they need your head"

"sure" odd said walking over to the elevator. I walked to Jeremy

"can you tell me what my powers are?"

"sure" he scrolled through the everyone and landed on me

"ok, you have odd's laser arrows, Ulrich's sword and hm a laser just like the monsters have, interesting. You don't have anything to ride, but I'm sure odd

won't mind if you share with him until I make you your own."  
I smiled "ok"

Odd waited for me in the elevator, I walked in and stood next to odd he pressed the button and the door closed. It opened and we each walked into individual

scanners. Jeremy said his words and I closed my eyes. I felt myself floating, I opened my eyes and landed on my feet. I looked around the desert was quiet.

"victoria, odd over here" aelita asked from behind a rock. Me and odd ran over and hid.

"Ulrich just got devitalized" she said

(odd)  
"ok the tower is west, but be careful it's guarded" Jeremy said "your rides are coming "  
Yumi's first then my board  
I hoped on and held out my hand for victoria. She took not even hesitating and jumped on. She wrapped her arms around me and I want off to catch up with

yumi and aelita. I felt my board shake, I looked behind me, Victoria was hit. She was hit by a hornet. I turn my body fully around, still going

"laser arrow" I said shooting the thing. Missed

"let me try" victoria said. She jumped off and landed on her feet but it wasn't like a hard landing it was like she floated to the ground. She moved her hand

over the hornet and shot a red laser at it.

"wow" I said amazed she just flashed a smile at me. I zoomed closer to her and she hoped on. I kept going. I looked behind me again. 2 more where coming. I

let victoria steer as I tried to shoot them.

"laser arrows" I shot 3, only getting one of them. The last one still followed us as we caught up to yumi and aelita. They were fighting cubes. I shot again

at the hornet. Bulls eye. Victoria took us down. We got off helped the rest. Victoria took out a flower out of her, which then turned into a sword. She ran

up to the cube

"impact" she said hitting it in it's eye.  
Yumi hit the other one with her that it got quiet again. We got on our vehicles and went towards the tower. Aelita went in. we waited outside,

until a ball came up to us.

"wow why does X.A.N.A. have so many monsters today" I said. The ball opened up. We started to run off to the side getting off our vehicles. I pulled

victoria with me. The ball shot, I didn't feel Victoria's hand anymore. She got devitalized.

(yumi)  
Ha she got hit. that's funny. The ball closed up and rolled closer to us. It opened up and again and shot, missed I ran up to it to hit it with my fan but,

flashing pain hit my side. I fell.

"opps" I heard odd say. I glared at him. He gave a sheepish smile. The heard the ball start up again. It hit me. I was devitalized.

"return to the past now" I heard Jeremy say before I disappeared.

(past, Ulrich's room)  
(victoria)  
I sat on odd's bed with kiwi on one side of me and odd on the other. Jeremy sat at the desk, yumi sat on Ulrich's bed and ulrich was sitting on the floor.

"look guys" I said "I'm really sorry for everything that happened, I didn't know I was controlled by X.A.N.A. and yumi I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway"

"It's ok I was just wasn't trusting at that time" she smiled  
I rubbed my hand over kiwi, who was now sleeping.

"so we're all friends now?" I asked, I wish I Haden of course we are, that was a stupid question

"of course" Jeremy said. We all got up and gave a big group hug.


End file.
